Simply Jumping
by K-promises-fall
Summary: A random shot in the dark at how things might have gone if Orochimaru had given Hinata the curse seal during the chuunin exams. Very rant like. Suicidal them though no death in the end, I'm happy to report. R&R Oneshot


**Simply Jumping**

**By: K-promises-fall**

Just taking a break from **W3GB** (When Good Girls Go Bad). Needed to rest my mind a little as the final chapter is really pushing me as it just refuses to be written smoothly. I won't bore you, however, with the details of that. I decided to write another Hinata suicide fic, but while writing it decided to do something a tad bit different from how I would usually do things. Suicide is the main theme of this story, but it has what I consider a happy ending (which is that no one is dead). .

This is just a random shot in the dark of how things might have happened if Orochimaru had somehow managed to give Hinata the curse seal as well during the chuunin exam, instead of just Sasuke, and how she would handle it. I would like to think that by the end of this story Hinata ends up getting stronger in order to defeat Sasuke; her fellow curse seal bearer… but that's just me. I love Hinata chan. - On with the story!!!!!

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Naruto, for if I did, Naruto would (sadly) most likely be dead or Hinata-chan's slave, and Hinata would rule the Shinobi World with Akatsuki as her special police force.**

O O O

It was simple enough. All she had to do was jump. Where she would jump was optional… well, maybe it wasn't. There were many other ways she could do this; many ways that she just had yet to think about. She could even take a page out of her mother's book and just go. Forget it all; say "Who gives a flying fuck what happens afterwards?" It would take more than a year to forget, some people would always remember, but the rumors would last a month before something more interesting happened, she would be forgotten, if not in memory, then in speech. And it was so easy to just jump. Ninjas jumped all the time, branch to branch, they didn't run they jumped; perhaps leap was a better word. But who cares, they basically meant the same thing.

She had never before thought of the true concept of jumping. It was just something any ordinary ninja did, any ordinary person did. To jump was merely the second – or maybe third – stage of walking (that is of course if the second was to run). She could run as well. Running was easier, hell running was even simpler than jumping. But if she ran she would be caught. She was never a fast runner, she just wasn't good with speed… she wasn't good with a lot of things. Not to mention running didn't seem right. In fact, the only thing that seemed to fit her situation was to jump.

One might wonder why such a pretty little girl such as herself would consider something so drastic as to jump. But they weren't her. And jumping wasn't drastic, it was relatively harmless. Jumping made you feel alive, and if you jumped high enough for a second, if you were conscious enough of it, you would feel like you're flying, then gravity does its job and brings you back down for a jarring landing. But the one second was worth it. You always have to be wary of the landing, because if you landed wrong, you could hurt yourself; twist your ankle, break a leg or an arm, slip and hit your head maybe. Landing was always tricky for things that were never built to fly, ninjas were no exception.

If she went through with jumping, her landing would be very rough; bad enough to be fatal if everything went right.

Many would think that her reason for jumping would have been because of the pressure of her family, or her severe lack of confidence. Maybe because of a broken heart, the feeling that she was worthless and was wasting precious oxygen by continuing her disgraceful sham of a life. All of them were exceptionally good reasons and hit the mark directly. She really _couldn't_ stand to live the way she currently was. Yet, they were also very wrong.

She had met a man in the forest; a very dangerous man. He smelt not of snakes as one would have guessed, but of poison – how you would imagine it smelt like – and of ashes and death and blood so plentiful that it would never be washed off even if you covered yourself in bleach and set your skin aflame. He also smelt of flowers. The types you would expect to find in a meadow. The type of meadow that you run into only to realize that you've stepped into a trap and are about to be eaten alive. Yes; that was exactly what he smelt like. This man had bitten her, right on the nape of her neck, like a lover that turned out to be a vampire that didn't want _you_, but wanted your blood. That was what he wanted; her bloodline. Other than that there really was no use for her.

This was the reason she wanted to jump. She had been marked by an evil vampire-snake man in the Forest of Death during the Chuunin exams, and only she knew. She had been chosen to become one of the devil's tools. If there was ever a time to stand up for herself it was now, and she could do this by jumping. Such a simple, deadly gesture. The cause of death would be easily identifiable, and with her history no one would really look into it. It would be quickly forgotten, and her tortured soul could finally find some sort of peace… not to mention she would no longer be marked. That hideous mark that was at this very moment pulsing with protest at what she was thinking of doing. Damn thing.

This tower wasn't very high, and right now she was at the very top. It would be so easy to just let herself go… to fly. It wasn't that high, but it was high enough, and that was what mattered; how she would end her journey, that there would be no breath in her lungs after she hit the ground. She leaned forward slightly, but stopped. She could see a team coming in. Team 7; Naruto's team. But it wasn't Naruto she was looking at. She was looking at Sasuke, looking at that mark on his neck that just seemed to glow and wink up at her like some corrupted little star. He had been marked by the devil as well. But Sasuke would never consider saving everyone the trouble of killing him later by jumping or committing some other form of suicide, she knew. Sasuke had too much to live for, too much going for him. And he wanted too much too. He was stubborn in that way.

She watched as they entered the building, safe. She would not jump, she decided. Jumping was easy, yes, but she still had things to do in this little bland cage of hers before she flew away. Messes that had to be cleaned up. After all, Hinata was just the type of person who couldn't dare leave a person to clean up after her own messes. Not at all.

Jumping… for now… was out of the question.

o End Oneshot o

Every author likes reviews, I am no exception.

Later;)


End file.
